User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Cookies... Fading? NO! Q AND A AGAIN
I feel like blogs are receiving less response than usual... Or is it the school life again? But you know what. Imma do a Q&A again. Ask me anything! I'll put all my questions and answers from the past till now, here when the time comes. I'll allow a bit a personal stuff. Don't expect identities, locations and stuff like that from me though. You can ask questions like "Has Cytus impacted your life?" Or sorts like that. Yeah... That's all... IMMA GARNER AS MANY QUESTIONS AS POSSIBLE! GAH Questions from Mentholzzz: 1. Favorite songs? -I don't know. I have a lot these days. Like Halcyon, like Parousia, like L, like Holy Knight... That sorts. 2. Origin of my username? -I originally had a username Poly Terra. It was a fusion of my usernames in VC, Poly and Terra. Then it came, Weekly Cytus Challenges, when cookies were introduced and I baked cookie cake. The cue came from Semi-Squishy 3000. Then I thought why not, and changed my name to CookiesNWaffles. (Waffles cos I have hidden crush on them.) 3. Origin of Profile pic? -This was the creation of mighty Photoshopper Seria. I suggested making a new profile pic of Cytus composers with cookie and waffle infusions. And if you found out, I even requested for ICE to be in the extreme left of the pic. :P. 4. When did you first play Cytus? What song and score? Hue! Last year's CNY, when my friend got me to do L Hard. Had a heck of my life. Got 730k. I'm admitting I'm proud of it though. 5. Favorite chapter? -Tough choice... I'm gonna pick Chapter R for heck's sake. :/ 6. Easiest/Hardest Lvl 8? -H8 on the b8... 8 Gold and 8 West Wobble respectively. 7. Easiest 9? -Easy question! PatE A. Find my IG to find out. I bet most people won't find out, and I beg of those who followed me to keep it confidential. Dr B's question: 1. Why do crows attack flying unicorns at day? -Cos they're hyped under influence of the unicorns and they wanna m8? Luna Flina's Question: 1. You have a free meal in Dubai. -Did I use a coupon? If not, forget it. I'm scammed. 2. You realized that Dubai is a stupid place to go. -Since when was it stupid? Lol. 3. You see some polices come fiercely to you while thinking about Dubai. -...Hi? 4. Those cops went to buy sandwiches. -HAVE THAT WITH MY MIGHTY COOKIEZ! 5. You realized that these questions are extremely relevant. -I found out a decade ago. 6. You can go to the Moon for a week. -HUZZAHZ...(wear space suit) 7. You can see Serial on the moon. -AM I DREAMING (slaps myself) 8. You realized that he's on the moon. -LET'S SET UP A WIKIA BASE ON TEH MOON 9. A duck is sitting right next to you. -HI FAB DUCK (friend's name btw) 10. A cat is sitting right next to you. -HAI TOM (summons Jerry) 11. A duck and a cat are fighting in front of you. -Dafuq? 12. You realized that they're fighting on a moon and you're on a moon 2. -I was on it in the first place. 13. You realized that these questions are still extremely relevant. -Century ago. 14. You found me IRL. -LET'S MEET DURING A LUNAR ECLIPSE 15. You want to put me some questions. -MAKE YOUR Q AND A! :00 16. You want to kill me. -I'm not a murderer :OOO 17. You want to find other wikians. -WIKIANS UNITE! 18. You found them. -TO THE WIKIAN BASE 19. You have an axe. -Punch a tree? 20. You realized that these questions are unexisted. -TO THE ANTIMATTER BASE YOU GO!!! Pit-Stain's questions 1. How does a chicken take three steps and forgets? -Tough question... Because it fell into a pit afterwards and died in it? Category:Blog posts